Last Kiss
by Eyesonly33
Summary: One night can destroy two relationships, but maybe over a period of time, deeds can be forgiven, and loves found again? Unless something stands in their way.. Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Quistis . Read and Review. Chapter 8 is up
1. Default Chapter

Last Kiss

Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

_" You have no right to ask me, how I feel_

You have no right to speak to me so kind

I can't go on living holding on to ties

Now that we're living separate lives." 

" I'm so lonely without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle, it's what we face

Just remember till your home again

You belong to me" 

Squall sat there, in the uncomfortable e hair waiting the award to be handed to some "lucky" person. Squall growled watching people walk past him, they were cheery they didn't have to sit a damn chair, that was first of all very uncomtable, smelled like it had been washed with dog crap, and watch your Ex-Girlfriend flirt and talk to all your so called friends. Plus, Squall added in his head quickly, to watch some boy or girl get an award that was based on _their _actions. The action of saving the world, that was about 4 years ago, and he still had to go to these stupid things, he'd always have to go to these stupid things. Each year Squall stood up before a crowd of people, waved and thrusted a piece of metal that was shaped in a gun blade at a girl or a boy, for they're acts of courage. Squall didn't mind about 2 years ago, when he had a fun time, when he got along with everyone, when he had a girlfriend. But now a days... Squall hated this award assemble, not because of the chairs, and the ties. Because the bitter memory that ate at his mind as he sat there watching Seifer, Rinoa, Zell, Irivine, and Selphie shoot the shit. The only other one at the table that was mumbling was Quistis. Squall glanced at Quistis, with a disapproval expression on his face. It was cause of this _bitch _that Squall and Rinoa weren't together, this bitch was the reason Squall was unhappy. Squall looked up at the ceiling lights and tried to remember exactly what happened....

--------- ---2 years ago-----------------

Squall had never been so excited in his entire life, it was going to happen. Squall was going to tell Rinoa that he loved her, maybe express his love with her, if she wanted to. Key words, if _she _wanted to. His plan was to ask her to marry him, of course when they were both ready, but Squall was having problems not walking past the ring shop, and not stopping it. He had the ring, he had a plan, now all he had to do is wait. 

At the Awards Squall and Rinoa were slow dancing, Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck. He almost jumped at the feeling of her arms around his neck, this dance was tradition, and they always had to do it. Quistis danced with Zell, Irivine danced with Selphie, and Squall and Rinoa danced. 

"Are you all right tonight sweetie? You seem really nervous.." Rinoa pulled her head off Squall's chest and looked him in the eyes. Squall just shook his head.

" I'm fine.." He muttered wiping a thread of sweat off his forehead. Rinoa tilted her head to the side, he knew that face. She didn't believe him, but that was ok, he would prove his faith later...

Now Squall's plan was pretty simple really, he was going to ask her in the middle of the morning so they could watch the sunrise, you know romantic stuff. So after they kissed good night, and Rinoa walked into her dorm room, Squall turned and walked down the hallway toward his, but when he got to his room he found Quistis. Not his friend Quistis, an extremely drunk Quistis. 

" Squalll-wooo" She muttered loudly, trying to stand up, she fell back to where she was sitting. Squall helped her up.

"What's wrong Quistis?" He asked holding his nose, she smelled so strong of beer and wine. She just smiled, then broke into tears. Squall decided he shouldn't bring up what was the matter, but out of a couple of Sobs, she got that idea that Seifer did something to her. So he brought Quistis into his room, later on when he thought back on this motive, he knew this was a mistake. Quistis thrusted a slot glass at him, and asked him to drink with her. First he objected, second he objected, about the 50 time she asked him, he gave in because she was crying and it was giving Squall a headack. He remember taking the shot glass from her at 11:30, and gulping down the bitter drink. His stomach seemed to whine, and object to the liquid, it gave a loud rumble, Squall thought later maybe it was a warning his stomach gave. When Squall "looked" at the clock, if you call flopping over it, and seeing very bright red numbers blink 2:30 he thought he was suppose to do something tonight, but his fuzzy mind was in no mood to think, it was in the mood to do some fun things, having sex was a main topic on his mind at the moment. And who better do to that with, with.. this blonde girl next to him. _ Ahh it doesn't matter, they all look the same.._ So by 10:30 the next morning when Rinoa had knocked, and entered to go eat breakfast with Squall, and seeing Quistis and him in each other arms , naked. That was enough for her, she screamed, pointed, through, and left. Squall waking up to this disturbing scene yelled at Quistis, and told her to leave. He hurried after Rinoa, but she was gone, and he knew she was gone for good. 

After a couple of months of sitting in his room, or in the bar getting wasted off his ass, his friends had tried to cheer him up, but Squall rejected them. After a period of time, they finally just gave up and left Squall to his bottles of beer, and his misery. 

So now he was here, and he was drinking of course, that was Squall's own friend, the alcohol it made he forget his pain, that constant bastard, that constant feeling that would never leave. The only was he felt some freedom from it, was it was getting so drunk he forgot it. Squall grabbed another beer, it seemed that mission was up again, till he heard what he was dreading, that damn music. The music from that tune "Eyes on you" it was the signal that the dancing was going to start. Quistis stood up and pushed back her chair, she turned and looked at Squall.

"Come on Squall.." She said quietly, Squall always snapped on her now a days, for what she had done, what _they _had done. He glared at her and stood, Squall shook his head firmly, trying to clear his fuzzy head up. He stepped toward the middle of the room, where the others were gathering, this was harder then last year. Rinoa didn't show up last year, but her she was this year. Squall stepped toward her offering his hand slowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously, as if threatening her not to take it. She shot him the worst look he had ever received and took his hand. 


	2. The Outburst, and the Denial

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

Chapter 2:: The outburst, the denial 

_"Sometimes when we touch_

The honestly is to much"

" Tell me, do you think it would be all right

If I crash here tonight?

You see, I'm in no shape for driving

And Anyway I got no place to go

You know it might not be that bad

You were the best I'd ever had

If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago

I might not be alone!"

Squall and Rinoa stepped into the dancing floor and started. Squall had improved dramatically since the first time they danced thanks to Rinoa herself. But at this exactly moment, it wasn't really dancing, it was more like a battle, like a fight between the two of them. Squall and Rinoa's hands barely met, and his hand was gripping into her side. She stared at his eyes, he smelled poorly of beer, and his eyes were mostly bloodshot. 

" Keep your hands where they belong Squall, Quistis is over there." Rinoa said coldly as he brought her back into him. Squall shook his head firmly, moving around her. 

"You can be such a .." He started but she cut him off.

"A what?" She snapped bowing left, then right.

" A bitch really.." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. She stepped on his foot hard.

"Sorry.." She said a moment later, not really meaning it.

"So how is Seifer hmm?" Squall asked dipping her then raising her back up, she shivered slightly.

"What do you mean? We're just friends, we don't sleep with each other, friends mostly don't sleep with each other." She said that part rather quickly. Squall grabbed her wrist and stopped dancing, looking at her firmly.

"Listen to me..." He growled, squeezing harder, making Rinoa let out a low gasp.

" We didn't do _anything, _you understand?!" He leaned toward her watching her carefully. Rinoa pulled out of his grip and rubbed the red spot of her arm.

"I don't believe you.." She muttered looking toward Zell and Quistis. Zell was dancing, his head turned away from Quistis. Squall looked at her, then followed her gaze.

" Don't you feel bad for what you have done Squall?" Rinoa asked almost kindly.

"Yes.. I do feel bad, but don't you feel bad too?" He asked looking at her. Rinoa turned toward him. _God she's so pretty, everything seems new with her, everything but that attitude, but her legs, and her stomach and her chest. _Squall shook his head firmly.

"No." He muttered out loud.

" No what?" Rinoa asked looking at him oddly.

" What? Oh nothing.." Squall muttered looking around the room. The song was nearing it's final verse. Squall sighed slightly, as he pressed slightly closer to him. _Damn her_ Squall thought feeling her skin against his, it was almost too much for him to handle. He looked at his hands, they were protected by gloves, damn gloves, that stopped his fingers to touch her fingers.

"Hold on.." Squall muttered, letting her go for a second. She backed away and watched Squall like a hawk, she was acting as if he was about to run over to Quistis and start making out with her. He'd never do that, he'd never would ever do that again, it was a mistake the first, and it's a mistake forever. Almost as bad as killing a mocking bird. He shoved the annoying leather glove into his SeeD jacket pocket and stepped toward her again, reaching for her hand. She stared at the bare hand then back at him. She slowly took it into hers and they started dancing once more.

Rinoa didn't like this, this fluttering feeling down stairs in her stomach. It was annoying her deeply, and making her weak in the knees at the same time. To have feelings for Squall after two years, and after, well no other boyfriends. Rinoa didn't ignore the fact that Squall had cut her deep, very deep. Sometimes she lay awake and wonder about him, how he was, who he was with, but that thought always caused a bitter sensation within her, a deep and burning annoyance. _Sleeping with Quistis, it took her one night, I was with him for two years, and I never got the chance, I was never good for him._ She use to say to herself, she use to call him a bastard, a cheater, and other names. But nothing changed the way when she thought about him, she longed to be with him, touch him, or for him to touch her. But at that moment, when Squall took his glove off quickly, and shoved it into his pocket she was confused. Yes, it was hot in the room, and yes gloves were hot, but why didn't he take it off before, why at the moment when they were dancing? Maybe he just got really hot, or maybe he wanted to _touch_ her even if it was something as simple as hand to hand. Rinoa mentally screamed at herself. _HE HURT YOU, He Broke your heart, he slept with one of your best friends, but even think about falling for him, don't even think about him, you hate him. _But then a new thought popped into her head. **_Why?_** The answer came as quick as the thought and ended it to. _Cause he doesn't love you enough to express his love, or his lust._ She thought about Quistis, and glanced over at her, she dancing with Zell. Like Rinoa, Zell, Irivine, and Selphie hated the two of them, Zell didn't even bother to look at her while they danced, he looked every other direction. Pity was stirring in Rinoa, but she dismissed it quickly. Don't feel sorry for her, she's a bitch, that's what she is. But then again, Squall two years ago promised he loved her, promised the fact that he was drunk. She looked back at Squall, he was looking at Quistis, angry in his eyes, hatred in them too, but no love. Rinoa glanced back at Quistis, looked back, then snapped her head in that direction again. Seifer was "cutting in" he was cutting into the dance with Quistis, Zell looked at Seifer then back at Quistis and muttered some harsh words "Have her, she's a whore anyway." And with that Zell marched away. Quistis looked down, tears appearing in her eyes, but Seifer took her hands with his and started dancing. 

"Kind of late, don't you think.." Squall's voice snapped her attention back to him. He looked so much older now, his face full of grim hated from Quistis, his eyes seemed like they were always red, and dazed, and his body was still strong, and stiff. 

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"The song is kind of over.." Squall looked at her oddly, then back at Seifer and Quistis. Rinoa stopped, she didn't even notice that the song was over. Everyone in the room was now watching Seifer and Quistis dance. He was smiling, she was looking nervously at him, as if expecting him to trip her or something like that. All eyes were on the couple dancing, expect for two. Rinoa's. Her eyes were locked on Squall, scanning him, spotting things that were different, things that were the same. 

" What?" He snapped looking back at her. Rinoa caught off guard shrugged.

" Stop staring at me Rinoa, it's annoying." Squall muttered looking forward.

"Sorry.." Rinoa's voice answered becoming hard once more. _What's up his ass? I'm the one he cheated on.._ Rinoa thought annoyed.

"What's up your ass?" She snapped, unable to control herself.

"Nothing.." He muttered still watching Seifer and Quistis.

"Jealous?" She looked toward the two again.

"For the last time, We didn't do anything!" He yelled at Rinoa, with such a rage, that the entire room turned and looked at them. Rinoa glanced around them, then looked at Squall.

"So you guys "hugging" when your naked and in a bed is equal to nothing?!" She snapped looking directly at Quistis. Squall sighed loudly and stomped leaning closer to her, his face was red from yelling.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I DON'T LOVE HER, and I LOVED YOU!" He screamed looking around the room.

" Actions speak louder then Words SQUALL!" Rinoa said calmly. Squall paced back and forth, toward her, then back yelling at words.

"WHY Don't you believe me?!" He yelled facing her. She sniffled slightly.

"Cause I saw you two together Squall.." Rinoa stated.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Squall bellowed. Rinoa shook her head.

"Why can't you forget it? Why CAN'T we be together?" Squall looked at her longingly. 

"Cause I don't love you.." Rinoa stated, lying to her, and him. Squall's face dropped dramatically, he looked like his heart was torn into pieces.

"Liar.." Squall stated his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not lying Squall, I've already expressed my physically and emotional feelings with another men, sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll never have me, ever." Rinoa said nodding her head, she coughed slightly turning away to wipe the tears.

"You coward! Your shaking look at you!" Squall said pointing at her hands, which were shaking badly. Rinoa looked at them in shock and shook them slightly. She turned toward him, her eyes showing Squall her lies. He frowned looking at them.

"The Distance in your eyes.... so..." He stated clearing his throat, trying to control his shaking voice.

"We're not ..Meant to be.." He swallowed, tried to say something again, then swallowed once more. Rinoa nodded firmly, she gripped the side of her dress to control them. If Rinoa ever was doubted for not having strength, that doubt was let go now. She was doing the hardest thing in the world, she was letting someone she loved, someone who loved her, be hurt. 

"Good bye Squall.." Rinoa muttered leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. He muttered something that might have sounded like Good Bye, if he wasn't trying to control himself from crying. Rinoa turned quickly and walked away from Squall. He watched her go. Rinoa shut the door behind her and walked a few paces forward, before she let out a loud cry of pain, the tears came freely now, as she leaned against the wall, with a hand over her mouth trying to control herself. After a period of time she gave up, and let herself bail her eyes out.

"Rinoa?" Irivine asked walking toward her, he put a hand in his jacket pocket and leaned down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled half heartily at him, then dove at him. She dug her head into his chest and cried. Irivine stroked her hair gently.

"Shush, it's ok, go ahead let it all out.." Irivine nodded looking at Selphie who smiled and nodded watching the two of them. Rinoa whipped her eyes, muttering "sorry" to Irivine.

"Hey, don't try to be so tough.." He smiled gently watching her carefully. Rinoa nodded, not trusting her own voice. Finally she mumbled.

"Why did he have to do that Irivine?" She sighed looking toward the door to the room. Irivine looked at Selphie, who shook her head firmly. Irivine said, he had to lie to her.

"He just wanted to get some Rinoa.." Irivine said these words, feeling like he punched himself. He knew this was a lie, for the first time in 2 years, Irivine felt bad for Squall, and actually believed him when he said he loved Rinoa. But after Rinoa had left the room, Squall had fallen to his knees, and pounded the floor with such a force, it scared Irivine. Then he slowly stood up and walked out the back entrance, grapping a shot glass, and some hard stuff on his way out. Irivine decided now a was a good time to help Rinoa, so with Selphie they had left to help her with her problems. 

"Yeah.." Rinoa said wiping her tears.

"His an ass." Selphie put in helpfully. Rinoa stood up quickly, wiping her eyes carefully.

"Yeah, he is.." She said lifting her head and smiling at them.

"I shouldn't waste any tears on him." She stated and walked away. Irivine watched Rinoa, then looked at Selphie.

" Selphie.." He started slowly.

"I know Irivine, I understand, but we can't let her know about it.." Selphie nodded slowly watching Irivine carefully. He sighed, looked down at hallway at Rinoa then back at Selphie.

"But they love each other.." Irivine sighed slightly.

"No, they don't Irivine, just think about what Squall did, do you want Rinoa to have that kind of pain again?" Selphie hugged Irivine tightly, he squeezed her against him.

"No.." He muttered finally.

"Then this dies here, understand?" Selphie said pulling away looking at him directly, Irivine gave a half-supportive nod. The two walked away slowly, someone stepped out of the shadows, Seifer.. He looked toward Rinoa's figure that was still making a sobbing sort of noise and wiping her eyes.

"She loves him?" He muttered slowly to himself. Seifer turned looking toward the fighting center.

" Squall needs to know.." Seifer said, sighing slightly. It was the least Seifer would do, after so many bad things he had done to Squall, but then again, what if Squall wont listen?

"I'll make him listen.." Seifer muttered out loud, answering his own question.

"Even if it takes some brute force.." Seifer said walking toward the fighting center cracking his knuckles. 

__


	3. Unlikely Help, and giant Ego's

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

Chapter 3:: Unlikely friend, annoying Ego 

_" Everyone I know has a reason to say, put the past away_

I wish you would step out from the ledge my friend

You can cut tight all the lies you've been living in

And If you do not want to see me again, I would understand"

" Everyone has got two-faced demons

Maybe today you can put the past away.."

Seifer jogged into the fighting center, looking around for Squall, his head jerking to the left then back to the right. He stopped in his footsteps, and scanned the area until he heard a low and strained voice.

'What the hell do you want?" Squall snapped appearing out of the shadows behind Seifer. Seifer whirled around to face him, he looked like shit. His hand seemed to be holding some beer bottle that was leaking out the side.

"What do you want Seifer? Hmm here's a ::burp:: golden time to say something special, you know way to go, or maybe a .." Squall stated moving toward Seifer slowly, then fell to his knees looking at the floor. Seifer watched him, he almost felt bad for Squall, key word almost. Seifer grabbed the back of Squall's hair and slowly pulled him up. Squall winced but didn't put up too much of a fight.

"Listen to me, you stupid moron.." Seifer snapped, looking directly at Squall eyes, which were moving back and forth quickly. 

" Rinoa.." He started, but was pushed back. Squall pointed quickly and firmly at him.

"Don't fucking start.." Squall stated clearly. Seifer stepped closer and cleared his throat.

"Rinoa..." He started once more, but was pushed again, this time rougher. Squall glared at Seifer his eyes showing pure hatred and the desire to hit him.

"Don't fucking start..." He stated once more pointing down to the floor. Squall turned and walked away, Seifer looked at him.

"You're an ass you know!" Seifer called after him, Squall ignored him and kept walking. Seifer looked down his eyes darting back in forth in thought. Seifer knew he had to do something drastic to keep Squall from leaving.

"She slept with me!" Seifer called after Squall, already knowing that was a mistake, already knowing that it was a terrible mistake, and knowing that he was going to pay for his mistake. He always did. Seifer got one thing good out of this mistake, Squall stopped and turned and faced him. Squall dazed eyes were burning with rage.

"What?!" He growled, his voice not even expressing the rage he felt, Squall started walking toward him quickly. Seifer quickly jumped to the sides holding out his arms.

"Squall listen to me.." Seifer started looking behind him, then forward. It was a fact that Seifer wasn't scared of Squall, he had fought him plenty of times, but not when Squall was drunk, not when Squall had glass in his hand, and sure as hell when Squall wasn't planning to murder him.

"I'll fucking kill you.." Squall chucked the glass at Seifer, Seifer moved slightly. Squall's aim was off due to his certain level of alcohol, but the glass did shattered and some of it did hit Seifer, and Squall. Squall grabbed Seifer's coat collar and flung him hard into a rock. Seifer winced looking at Squall.

"You...." Squall gritted his teeth and pounded Seifer again into the rock. Seifer let out a little yelp and winced once more. _I have to fight back, I cannot let him kill me, and I can't let him go on living like this_.. Seifer thought as he raised his fist, and hit Squall across his face. Squall staggered for a moment, Seifer took this time to punch him again. Squall fell down to the ground, grumbling loudly, and cursing himself. Squall hopped up seconds later, with a nasty cut above his left eye.

"Bring it.." Seifer growled as Squall flung himself at Seifer. Seifer wasn't ready for this and was caught off guard. He stumbled slightly under Squall's weight, and even more so under Squall's blows. Squall was punching Seifer hard and this time his aim was dead on. Seifer finally got himself away from Squall. Squall rammed himself into Seifer's stomach. Seifer gripped his arms into Squall's arms and flung him to the side. Squall rolled on the ground, he tried to stand up, but failed and fell back down. Seifer walked toward him, and kicked him hard straight into the stomach. Squall whole body jerked up as he made a high rasping sound. Seifer kicked him once more, this time harder then before. Squall jerked higher into the air and let out a loud "Arggg!" in pain. Seifer pushed his boot onto Squall's head firmly. Squall laid his head onto the ground, as blood trickled out of his mouth. He coughed, blood spraying all over the ground, the fake grass.

"I ..hope.." Squall started gulping slightly, then spitting on more blood. Squall slowly pushed himself up, Seifer removing his boot from Squall's head.

"I hope.. you ..treated her.. good.." Squall stood up now, arching his back and raising his fist in a half-heart pose of attack. Seifer narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Yes, I treat her good, unlike you...and Quistis.." Seifer growled glaring at Squall. A new feeling of rage came over Seifer. _Quistis, she hadn't done it on purpose. _Seifer forgave her, but what he would never forgive is the fact and the ways that Squall treated her. Sure she had made a mistake, but Seifer had made many more then her. That's why Seifer accepted the fact that Quistis didn't mean to unlike the others, unlike the other that treated her like crap. Seifer ran to Squall and kneeled him hard in the stomach, his rage taking over his body. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Seifer cried punching Squall once more across the face. Squall leaned down to the ground, then pushed himself up, his strength returning. Squall rammed Seifer into the rock once more, this time the rock jerked slightly from being hit so hard. Seifer let out a loud bellow, as he watched Squall. Squall pressed his hand against Seifer throat, glaring at him.

" Leave me in peace!" Squall cried narrowing his eyes. Seifer gulped slightly under the weight of Squall's hand.

" NO!" He growled pushing back Squall's hand. Squall punched Seifer over and over again across the face, till Seifer spat blood in Squall's face. Squall with a shaking hand removed it from his face.

"You don't get it do you?" Seifer said in a calm and reasonable voice.

"Get what?" Squall snapped raising his fist once more. 

"She loves you.." Seifer nodded looking at Squall. Squall narrowed his eyes and shoved his knee deep into Seifer's stomach, Seifer's eyes bulged out slightly, his mouth opening, a small whine escaped his mouth.

"Don't you **_ever_** say a thing like that again! IT cuts deeper than anything you could ever know, anything you would ever feel, anything you sick, and lonely **_bastard._**" Squall ended his speech, with another thrust to the stomach. Squall backed up and watched Seifer sink to his knees. Squall turned and started away, limping slightly.

"Wait.." Seifer spat looking up at Squall pleading. Squall glared at Seifer.

"S-she..loves.. you, I swear, I'd.. put my life... on it.. I mean... I am putting my life on... it." Seifer coughed , seeming to have difficulty getting his words out.

"Why are you doing this? Our fight it over Seifer, is that what you want? To win, well fine you won Seifer, I Squall gave up to Seifer, now _drop _it, or I'll kill you.." Squall narrowed his eyes.

"Don't...be...an...ass.." Seifer chocked, but before Seifer stated anything else, Squall was storming toward him, adjusting his body for a kick, until a figure appeared as quickly as Squall had fallen to the ground. He was tall and he tipped his cowboy hat to Squall, a gun handle over the fallen Squall.

"Hope that doesn't leave a mark.." Irivine muttered looking at Seifer. Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa appeared out of the shadows too.

" What were they doing?" Quistis asked leaning over Seifer who had passed out . 

"Maybe they were fighting over you.." Rinoa said coldly glaring at Quistis, who turned her head away. Selphie looked hard at Rinoa.

"Rinoa.. it's been two years.." She simply stated. Rinoa glared at Selphie, then at Quistis.

"You want me just to forget what she did, what **_they _**did?" Rinoa snapped looking from Selphie, Quistis, Irivine, and Squall.

"He did.." Irivine said nodding toward the fallen Seifer. Rinoa looked at Seifer, he was bleeding badly, and looking like he had been through hell. She turned her gaze coldly to Squall, lying there his face beaten badly, his shirt ripped slightly. Rinoa sighed looking at Quistis and stuck out her hand slowly.

"Truce?" Rinoa smiled slightly, as Quistis took it and shook it firmly. 

__


	4. The Aftermath

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

Chapter 4:: The aftermath 

__

" Every now then I fall apartAnd I need you now tonightAnd I need you need you more then everAnd if you only hold me tightWe're be holding arms foreverAnd we're only be making it rightCause we'll never be wrong togetherI really need you tonightForever is going to start tonight"" Once upon a time, I was falling in loveBut now I'm only falling apart.Once upon time there was light in my lifeBut now only love in the dark" 

Seifer and Squall sat up slowly looking around Quistis dorms, where the men were taken so they could be cured, without questions, and without any dentations. Squall glared toward Seifer, as Quistis circled him looking at his wounds. Rinoa was circling Squall shaking head disapproval. 

"What? Do I have something on me, that you just can't stand?" Squall asked watching her carefully. She turned slightly noticing he was up. She frowned and stepped toward him, reaching out her hand and placing it on his forehead. He closed his eyes to her touch, it made him shiver slightly, Rinoa rubbed his forehead until he cried with pain.

"OW!" Squall said sharply shoving her hand away from him. Rinoa sighed and stepped back, shot a look at Irivine who just shrugged.

"Well Quistis how is he?" Rinoa asked Quistis looking toward her. Squall picked up the note of kindness and normalness in Rinoa's voice. _Wait a min.._

"What was _that?_" Squall asked quickly looking at Rinoa. Rinoa turned toward him and blinked.

"What's what?" She asked looking back at Quistis as if she did something that Rinoa didn't seem, Rinoa looked back at Squall, still a puzzled look on her face.

" Why are you being so ..friendly toward **_her_**." Squall added darkly, Quistis seemed to jerk slightly as if the words had actually hit her. Rinoa cleared her throat glaring at Squall.

"If you weren't so beat up, I would slap you right now." Rinoa stated nodding, as she put a wet wipe on his face. Squall jerked away looking at her in shock.

"What do you mean by that?!" He snapped looking from person to person. Rinoa sighed and pushed her hand deep into Squall's shoulder, this caused a jerk, a yell, and he was back leaning back. Squall glared at Rinoa as she fixed his face up. Seifer winced slightly as Quistis patted his cuts.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on here, everyone being so nice to the two cents whore all of the sudden.." Squall said looking upward. Before Squall knew it Seifer was over him, and Irivine and Zell were holding him back.

"Take it **_back._**" Seifer growled, Squall raised his eyebrows watching Seifer, he'd never seen him so mad before, Squall was actually a little scared. Squall pushed Seifer back and stood up, his face meeting his.

"NO! I won't take it back, she ruined my fucking life you know that, I know that, I'll never forgive her.." Squall snapped glaring at Quistis.

"I did.." Rinoa muttered looking away. Squall turned his back to Seifer looking at Rinoa.

"Oh you're kidding right?" He asked laughing slightly looking to Seifer then to Quistis. Rinoa's head shot up.

"No I'm not joking Squall.." She said clearly. Squall stomped looking furious.

"YOU CAN FORGIVE HER, BUT YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME? YOU CAN'T BRING YOURSELF TO FORGIVE ME? HUH?!" Squall boomed looking to each person in the room.

"I CAN FORGIVE HER, BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Rinoa snapped looking at Squall with such a loathing. Squall laughed cruelly.

"Yeah.. whatever... You can forgive her for being in the same bed with me, but you can't forgive me right?" Squall asked tilting his head to the side. He walked around her, leaning into her ear responding to his own question.

" You **_were_** my boyfriend Squall, that's a whole different thing.." Rinoa nodded looking at Squall. Squall kept going on, as if he didn't hear her. 

"Oh yeah, because she was drunk.. mhmm, that's fair, oh wait but I was too, but that's fine we can stay mad at Squall, he doesn't matter, and who gives a damn huh?" Squall looked around the room.

"I mean come on, Squall has no feelings right? Rinoa's just the perfect little angel that can forgive anyone, but the cruel lion, right?!" Squall snapped turning toward her.

"You're an ass you know that." Rinoa stated, Squall rose his hand up quickly making her stop.

"Answer the question Rinoa:: You can forgive her, but not me? Now why is that? Hmm why is that, I just want to know, is that such a crime?" He looked around the room once more as if seeing if anyone objected. Everyone adverted their eyes from the scene, but Rinoa's gasping answer sent their eyes back toward the broken hearted lovers.

"Cause.. you were .. you were.. never physical with me Squall, I needed to be held, to be touched, to be loved.." Rinoa gasped covering her eyes slightly. Squall stood there staring at her.

"I loved you...how can you say that I didn't love you, that's a fucking lie and you know it!" Squall snapped pointing down to the ground. Rinoa walked toward him pushing him hard in his sore chest, Squall grabbed her arms firmly and held her.

" You never showed it Squall, you never fucking showed it, so don't **_start _** with me, about loving me you asshole!" Rinoa struggled in his grip. Seifer stood up quickly glaring at Squall.

"Let her go Squall." Seifer snapped glaring at her. Squall jerked his head toward Seifer then let Rinoa go smirking.

" Oh sorry Seifer, I touched your girlfriend, have her. But don't do anything ever wrong, she'll never ever forgive her.." Squall added looking at Rinoa.

"She's not his girlfriend.." Quistis added looking away from Squall. Squall jerked his head toward her direction.

"Are you talking?" Squall asked smirking.

" Leave her alone Squall.." Irivine stepped forward looking at Squall. Squall shot him a dirty look.

"What are you going to do cowboy?" Squall snapped, then shot Quistis a dirty glare.

" Take it back.." Seifer stated slowly. Squall looked at him smirking then glanced around.

"You're joking right?" Squall didn't bother hiding his laughter.

" Take it **_back.._**" Seifer repeated with more force in his voice. Squall jerked his head slightly looking at Seifer.

"No.." He stated finally. It was over in seconds, before Squall knew it, he was on his back, and looking up at Seifer, who was holding Irivine's gun directly between Squall's eyes. Seifer cocked it glaring at Squall.

" Take it back, or I'll..." Seifer started.

"You'll what?" Squall grumbled watching the gun carefully. Seifer moved the gun to the side and fired, the sound and the vibration made Squall jerk up slightly, Seifer pushed him back to the ground, placing his foot on Squall's chest. Squall glanced at the bullet hole into the ground, then back at Seifer. He leaned up and narrowed his eyes.

"I won't forgive her, **_ever. _**You know I won't. She ruined my life, she ruined everything I had with Rinoa, **_everything_**." Squall choked on his words. Rinoa stomped forward.

"IT WASN'T JUST HER WAS IT SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs, the entire room went quiet watching her. Rinoa bent down looking at Squall carefully.

"You hear me, it wasn't just her. Did she stop you from kissing me, making love to me? No she did not. Stop blaming everything on her damn it, it was half your fault to, you were the other naked half you know. Now if you don't forgive her and Seifer blows your brains out you can die knowing that I don't love you.." Rinoa stated quickly, her insides gave a kick, that was crying out _BULLSHIT. _ Squall glanced at the gun, then back at Rinoa.

"Fine.." He mumbled. Seifer glared at him, pressing hard into Squall's chest. Squall let out a cry of pain, and Rinoa smacked Seifer's arm. Squall stood up slowly tilting from side to side. _Damn it, it's true, it is half of my fault, I've been such an ass.. _Squall said looking toward Quistis. Seifer tossed the gun toward the sleeping body of Irivine, and Zell who was checking his pulse.

"Little Drastic eh Seifer?" Zell snapped glaring at Seifer. Seifer just ignored him and stepped toward Quistis. Quistis smiled, and looked down blushing. Seifer smiled and lifted her chin up , meeting his eyes with hers. They both leaned in and kissed, Quistis wrapping her arms around Seifer's neck. Squall glanced at Rinoa, who was looking toward him. They both turned they're gazing toward Irivine, who was stirring slightly. 

"Good.." Zell muttered helping Irivine to his feet. Squall stepped toward Rinoa and stuck out his hand.

"Truce?" He asked timidly watching her carefully, Rinoa half smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"Truce!" She chirped. Squall nodded smiling.

"Only friends Squall, I don't want to get hurt again." She added darkly, Squall blinked slightly. _Hurt again, hey you're not the only one who got hurt their Rinoa _Squall thought annoyed. 


	5. The walk

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

_" I want our love to last foreverI'd rather you be mean, then love and lieI'd rather hear to truth, then have to say goodbyeI'd rather take a blow, at least then, I would knowBut baby don't break my heart slow" _

Chapter 5::: The Walk

Squall and Rinoa walked down the hall , away from Quistis room, where Seifer announced that he wanted to talk to Quistis alone, which everyone else knew wasn't really "talking". So not wanting to hear them "talk" Squall and Rinoa decided to walk around the Garden and catch up on "old times", cause they were "old friends". Squall and Rinoa were treating each other the way you treat some distant cousin that you know nothing about, but still want to be polite too. So Squall did his best not to flinch when she grazed her hand across his when they both reached for a door. So on and on the two walked, talking quietly, or not talking at all. Rinoa sighed at the 55 awkward pause.

"Squall this is stupid." Rinoa stated looking at him. Squall nodded returning her gaze.

"I know, this isn't us.." Squall muttered looking past her at the empty halls. Rinoa glanced back, blinked at Squall then shook her head.

"Why is like this?" She asked, reaching for his arm, not on purpose god now, she didn't want to give him any hint that she still somewhere deep inside of him cared for him. No this action was a routine action, they both stared at her arm and the silence seemed to build around them. _I wish she would stop doing that_ Squall thought angrily. He couldn't take this, the silence, her always flirting with other guys, and she just kept touching him. Squall shook his head looking at her.

"It's this way, because of what happened, cause you still don't believe that I didn't do anything with Quistis.." Squall nodded looking at her. Rinoa looked to the side.

"Sorry.." She muttered.

"No you're not." Squall snapped grabbing both of her wrists and holding them up.

"You're not sorry Rinoa, don't ever say your sorry if you aren't truly sorry.." Squall growled watching her carefully. Her face was turned away from him still, she slowly turned it back and looked down.

" I mean it.." Rinoa muttered. Squall let go of her wrists and started away stomping.

" Squall?" Rinoa started taking a step toward him. Squall turned as quickly as she spoke.

"LIAR!" He yelled pointing at her. Rinoa shook her head, placing a hand on her chest, gripping her necklace.

"I'm not lying Squall!" She yelled stomping her foot. Squall walked toward her quickly, his body swaying from side to side, indicated he was furious. He grabbed her wrists again and shoved her into the wall, his body pinning hers, but not enough to seriously hurt her. Rinoa gasped and blinked up at him, his eyes were softening now, but they still hold a fierce contraction level, as if he was trying to hold himself back. _What the hell is he doing Rinoa_ thought watching Squall's every move, every breath. _If I wasn't so pissed at him, this could be a nice position_ Rinoa thought slowly, then shook herself mentally. _What the hell was that?! His pinning you against the wall with his big ..strong muscles, and powerful arms, and deep eyes... Wait a min, stop that._ Rinoa was having a mental battle with herself, her lust and love for Squall were slowly pushing away her mind's eye about what happened between Squall and Quistis. She was losing this battle fast, she smirked slightly watching Squall, close, then reopen his eyes. Rinoa watched him carefully.

"Let me go Squall." She said trying to hide the desire in her voice. Squall snapped his head up looking as if he was just woken up. He seemed daze and confused. Rinoa couldn't help herself, something snapped inside her, something that held her fight against Squall, it was like the soldiers just gave up and went home. Rinoa grabbed Squall's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

Squall was dazed when he had glanced up at Rinoa, but now he was worse, not exactly worse, just very, very confused. His body reacting better than his mind, Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa's tiny waist and pulled her further into the kiss. Squall and Rinoa's kisses were steamy, and passionate, the only way they'd pull away from each other as if they needed breath, and they even push that. Rinoa was being awfully forceful too, she rammed him into the opposite wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling herself upward, placing all her weight on his hips. Squall grunted slightly and pushed her back into the other wall, he pinned her to the wall. Squall's mouth was exploring her's, her hands roaming his forgetful body, but as she did that, it seemed like she was remembering what she couldn't forget.

"Squall.." Rinoa moaned loudly in his ear, as he started kissing around her neck. Rinoa grabbed his leather jacked and yanked it off forcefully, kissing him wildly as she tugged and pulled. Squall unbutton the blue shirt that covered her black undershirt and flung it to the side. Rinoa ripped Squall's white beater, as he pressed himself against her. Rinoa started grabbing handfuls of Squall's hair and pulling at them hard, then gently. Squall and Rinoa kept up their lustful kissing until Seifer's voice ringed down the hall.

"Well look at this.." He said, very loudly. This seemed to snap both of them back into reality, they took one look at each other, then one look at what happened to their clothes and muttered grabbing everything.

"I can't believe you Squall." Rinoa was muttering as she grabbing her shirt, Squall stood up straight his chest still bare.

"You weren't an angel either Rinoa." Squall sighed looking for his jacket.

"I'm not an angel period Squall." Rinoa said quickly looking toward him.

" You were mine.." Squall said slowly looking up at her.

"Don't start with me.." Rinoa sighed picking up her last few things.

"You just started with me.." Squall said loudly.

"Whatever.." Rinoa snapped turning away and walking off. Squall ran after her and slide in front of her pointing at her.

" I don' t know what sick games your playing, but stop, do you understand? I'm a human being, and I care about you, stop leading me on damn it!" Squall yelled his face torn into depression for he knew she'd never be his, and sorrow. Rinoa pushed past him looking at all the new faces peering out of their dorm ways.

"Sorry Squall, I thought lions were tougher then that.." Rinoa muttered loudly.

"And I thought angels behaved better then that." Squall snapped back looking toward her, she paused for a moment, but then picked up walking. 


	6. freaky and New

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

Chapter 6

_" You must be aware of what your doing to me_

We're sunk like a stone, on a rock, in the sea

We don't have to stay friends, not for very long

We don't have to stay friends, just because your gone

Yeah, whatever makes you happy

Yeah, whatever makes it beautiful

Yeah, whatever leaves you satisfied

Yeah, you get what you want, but you won't let it die."

Squall walked down the hall toward his room muttering loudly, he grabbed his door, but something stopped him, voices. Squall strained himself to the door listening carefully. It sounded like Irivine, and Seifer, and they were fighting, a low whisper. Squall normally would have just walked away, it wasn't his business, but when he heard Irivine say his name, it became his business. 

"You told him, that you slept with Rinoa?!" Irivine was yelling, trying to keep his voice calm, but was failing. Squall heard Seifer chuckle, and muttered something about having to.

"What? You didn't have to do anything you moron! What drove you to tell him that? That just sets them back, and sets us back you dumb ass!" Irivine was now yelling openly, but after a gesture or something that Seifer must have made, he relaxed.

"You know what you were doing didn't you?" Irivine growled. For the first time, Squall heard Seifer's voice.

"Yeah I knew, I knew exactly what I was doing. He stills cares for her, now we know for sure.." Seifer said in his tone, that sounded like he knew everything. Squall heard a thud, that sounded like someone pounding someone against a wall, Squall only guessed that Irivine had lost his patience.

" We already knew that Seifer!" Irivine roared. Squall heard a few movements and another thud.

"Don't tell me what to do cowboy.." Seifer was growling in his threatening voice.

"Or what?" Irivine asked, Squall would barely make out the words now, and was leaning hard on Seifer's door.

" I'll get rid of you, in simple terms.." Seifer seemed to move back, and a loud noise was heard, then Irivine's scream filled the room and the hall. Squall jumped back and rammed himself into the room, Squall raised his head, seeing Irivine holding a cut across his arm, and Seifer pointing his gun blade at Irivine's throat. 

'Perfect timing.." Seifer glanced up at him, then back at Irivine. 

"We're done here, good bye Irivine." Seifer said simple removing the gun blade from Irivine's throat. Irivine gulped and stood up, his shaky hand reaching for his hat. He left Seifer's room, giving Squall and quick glance then disappeared down the hallway. Squall looked at Seifer, sitting now looking smug. 

"What just happened?" Squall asked quickly nodding toward the doorway, Seifer just shrugged still smiling.

"Nothing that concerns you, my friend." Seifer smirked at his last comment. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"When I hear my name, and Irivine is involve it becomes part of my business.." Squall snorted slightly.

"And I'm not your friend." Squall added quickly looking around the room.

"Well, did you know that the Garden is lacking in funds?" Seifer stood and stepped toward Squall. Squall jerked and looked at him. Squall had known this, and this simple fact had been hushed up extremely, but how did Seifer find out? _Quistis_ he thought quickly.

"Where did you get that info?" Squall snapped grabbing Seifer's arm and squeezing it tightly. Seifer looked at Squall's hand on his arm, then back at Squall.

" Why ask questions you already know the answers too?" Seifer smirked then jerked his arm away from Squall's grasp. Squall sighed and moved toward the door.

"You know someone new is taking over correct?" Seifer asked looking down at his books. Squall turned around quickly. Now this was new news, but he tried to hide his surprise.

"What?" Squall asked slowly looking at Seifer carefully. Seifer jerked his head up looking at Squall.

" Yes, someone new, her name is Alma, seems she's a good friend of Cid's.. or use to be." Seifer let the words hang in the air, as he stepped away. He paused on the side of Squall, and he flung the door open.

"I heard she's a socresses too, seems she got her powers from that time machine thing, well what do you know." Seifer nodded toward the exit, Squall took the hint and stepped out of his room.

"Don't plan of visiting a lot Squall.." Seifer said smugly, and shut the door hard. Squall stared blankly at the door. _Another Socresses, well hopefully she was like Rinoa and Edea, she has to be, to take over the garden and all. _Squall put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway. 

Everyone was all peppy about seeing the new headmaster, but most of the staff was down in the dumps about having to turn almost completely into a normal school. Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis were all teaching one class, but after that class, they would go to the class. Squall hated teaching, millions of eyes on him, as he taught when to retreat, when not to. How to use a gun blade, how to remember things that the GF's might make you forget otherwise. Rinoa was teaching Socresses history, and Timber's history. Quistis was teaching basic draw spells, math, and history. There was other teaching that taught Spanish, government stuff, and science, but they weren't so talkative or happy to be there. The first moment that Squall had met the new teacher, he was called down to the office, Squall thought it was normal, must be Cid saying good bye. But when Squall got there, he saw the others, Rinoa, Zell, Irivine, Quistis, Selphie, and now himself in the room. Squall took a one last look around the room, then tried to walk out, but the doorknob clicked. Squall pulled on the door, and saw it was locked. Quistis stood up looking around.

"What's going on?" Quistis asked slowly looking from each face to the other. Squall shrugged and looked around the room, the others were puzzled like himself.

"Now, now that's no way to address someone you haven't met before, shame on you , Squall." Seifer smirked slightly and stepped into the sight. Zell's defense went up, his fists in the air, he swayed back and forth.

"Cut the crap Seifer." He growled watching Seifer's every move. Seifer ignored him, and walked toward a door, and opened it slowly. White mist seemed to escape from it, as a tall lady stepped through. She had blonde hair, not as blonde as Quistis, but close. She was awfully attractive, Squall noticed, not as fast as Irivine had. His mouth was open slightly, until he closed it, seeing the look Selphie was giving him. Squall had this feeling, that whoever this attractive lady was she was bad news, Rinoa seemed to be getting this message too, cause she backed up slightly narrowing her eyes at the socresses. The lady stopped herself, and opened her arms smiling.

"Welcome." She spoke quietly, her voice was kind, yet it held a bit of harshness to it. The white mist was traveling toward them now, Squall took a couple of steps back until he was even with Rinoa. Irivine stepped toward the lady and took his hat off smiling sheepishly. She smiled and at him and waved her arm across his face, Irivine seemed to stand up straighter and his eyes seemed unfocused. Squall glanced toward Seifer, he to had the same expression on his face. Squall shot a look back at the lady.

"Why are we here?" He asked quickly, his voice betraying him slightly. The lady turned her attention from the daze Irivine and looked at Squall.

"I'm Alma.." She smiled tilting her head the side. Squall nodded.

"That's nice." He gave her the SeeD salute and turned on his heel, grabbing Rinoa

s , and Zell's arms and pulling them.

"Squall!" She called after him, Squall stopped and looked back.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding annoyed. 

" I just wanted to meet the people that saved the world, you don't have to see me as threatning." She smiled taking a step toward him. He backed away and pulled Zell and Rinoa with him. Squall didn't want to be touched by her, it made him nervous. He nodded quickly and pushed the doors opened and yanked the two out. 

"Let go Man!" Zell said jerking away, rubbing the spot where Squall's fingers had been. Rinoa turned and looked at Squall, then looked toward the door they had just came out of.

"I don't like her.." Rinoa stated looking at Squall again.

"You just met her!" Zell said rubbing his flesh.

" I know, but she makes...me feel weird." Squall muttered and Rinoa nodded.

"What about the others?" Zell asked walking toward the door, the door opened before Squall had the chance to answer, and there stood Irivine, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, and Alma smiling. Alma was the only one without the daze look on her face. She patted Irivine and Seifer, then looked at Squall.

"My children." She muttered softly. Squall backed up grabbing them again and kicked the button for the elevator door, and pushed them in.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asked moving toward them now, they're hands out as if reaching for them. Squall jumped into the elevator and pressed the close button frantically. Finally the doors closed right as Selphie had reached it. 

" What the hell is going on?!" Zell yelled walking around the elevator. Squall looked up at the lights trying to think.

"I don't know, but I know I don't like it." He sighed looking at Rinoa. 

__


	7. The goodbye

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

Chapter 7 

_" Mommy, Just killed a man_

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger and now his dead

Mommy, didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back this time tomorrow

Carry on, cause it doesn't really matter"

The rest of the week it seemed everyone around Squall, Rinoa, and Zell were turning into these zombie like people. Quistis and the others were now making a club FTA a.k.a faith to Alma. The entire company had to wear badges over their arms, and it seemed Squall couldn't look at anyone without a badge, there was of course a couple of rebels who didn't have badges, Squall, Rinoa, and Zell included. Squall had tried to free his mind of this weird event, and these weird teachers, they didn't teach right, they taught battle moves, and how to take over things. Squall took this as a hostile takeover. Alma was trying to brain wash the student body, and that wasn't good. Of course half of the students wouldn't stand against Squall, but a lot of them could. Squall didn't forget the fact that some of his old comrades in arms were against him now. Squall walked in out of classrooms trying to seem the same, trying to make it seem like the things that had been going on weren't affecting him at all. Rinoa and Zell kept this act up with Squall, but at times it seemed more difficult. One day while walking out of Quistis class, she spent the entire period talking mostly about Alma, Squall and the others ran straight into Seifer.

"So, you guys coming to the meeting tonight?" Seifer smirked, some new faces behind him. Zell looked at Squall, who shook his head firmly.

"We aren't going Seifer.." Rinoa answered him, pushing past. Seifer grabbed her arm and flung her into Squall. Seifer smirked taking a step forward, his army following his steps. Squall stood in front of Rinoa when the blow came, Squall jerked his head to the side taking the blow that was meant for Rinoa. It was hard, and it stung, Squall brushed his fingers against his lip and pulled them to his view. Blood. Squall jerked his head up toward Seifer, glaring at him.

"We aren't going, sorry Seifer.." Squall pushed Seifer forcefully back. Seifer stood his ground smirking, and punched Squall across the face. His army at his heels, Seifer rose his hand upward, then made a circle gesture with his hand. Rinoa and Zell were pushed into the center of the circle with Squall and Seifer. Seifer smirked and ran up to Squall and kneeled him hard in the stomach. Squall gasped and fell to his knees holding his stomach. Zell advanced quickly, swinging for Seifer, but Seifer saw this coming and moved out the way. Zell tripped into the army, and was shoved back into the circle. Seifer smirked and swung at Zell, Zell ducked and uppercut Seifer. Seifer fell on his back wincing slightly, and touching his lip. Seifer furious on seeing the blood, stood up swaying slightly and charged at Zell. Squall was up by now, and grabbed onto Seifer's shoulders and twirled him to face him. Squall delivered a few punches until he heard a voice.

"Stop it.." Squall jerked his head up and looking at the owner of the voice. _Alma_. Squall stepped away from Seifer letting him fall to his knees. Irivine was near her, swaying back and forth with that stupid expression on his face. Alma snapped her fingers and he came directly to her side.

"Are you a dog?" Zell asked Irivine, anger raising in his voice. Squall was staring at Alma, his entire body focused on her. 

"Zell.." Squall said not even looking at Zell, his eyes kept on Alma. She smirked slightly watching Zell stomp.

"What the hell are you doing Irivine?! Snap out of it man!" Zell yelled. 

"Zell!" Squall yelled looking at Zell now, then back to Alma. She smiled slightly.

"You need to learn some manors.." She said softly, calmly.

"Not from you, you bitch!" Zell snapped glaring at her.

"Zell!" Squall yelled watching Alma nod to Irivine. Irivine raised the pistol and pointed at Zell.

"NOOOO!" Squall yelled and ran toward Irivine. Squall rammed his entire body into Irivine, into the wall. Irivine jerked slightly, and jerked his hand free. He smashed the butt of the run into Squall's brow. Squall fell to the ground. Irivine shook himself, and pointed the gun at Squall.

"DO IT!" Alma screamed looking at Irivine. Irivine paused looking confused his expression normal, Alma stepped toward him and placed a hand on his arm. The dazed expression appeared once more, and he raised his gun at Squall. Squall stared at Irivine, his lip bleeding. Squall knew this was it, until a burred vision appeared in front of him, covering the distance between the gun. Squall heard a loud noise, the gun going off. Squall blinked up, and saw Zell leaning in front of Irivine. Zell was shaking madly, he had taken the bullet. Squall stood up quickly, Rinoa screamed and stood up. Irivine fired once more, and again, and again. Zell looked at Irivine, blood covering his lips and dripping down his mouth. Irivine moved backward into the wall, his face free of the dazed expression, his eyes widened in terror looking at Zell. Zell fell to his knees, staring blankly up at Irivine. He lingered on his knees swaying back and forth. Squall and Rinoa ran to Zell, putting a hand on either of his shoulders. Squall shot his head up looking at Irivine.

"GET SOME HELP DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Squall shouted, his voice cracking with despair. Rinoa was crying. Squall and Rinoa leaned Zell back onto the ground, looking over his white face. Zell was shaking terribly, blood flowing over his lips. He opened his mouth slightly looking at Squall. Rinoa was sobbing, Squall gripped his hands on Zell's shoulder.

"You ...hold..on, alright? It's going to be fine, I promise.." Squall said, his voice cracking, as tears went down his face. Zell's blank eyes searched Squall's and half smiled.

"Do..n't...lie, Te..ll :: gasp:: my mom, that.." Zell gasped for breath, Squall took Zell's hand in his hand and squeezed as Zell struggled.

"Tell...her.. I love her.." He gasped finally, Squall's tears falling onto Zell's face. Zell smiled slightly, as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, dead. Squall whipped his face across his face, he turned to Rinoa who was sobbing so badly that her body was shaking. Squall grabbed her and pulled her up. Seifer looked confused at Zell body lying there. Squall glared at him, bent down and closed the dead, lifeless eyes that were staring at him. He pulled Rinoa forcefully through the crowd until he reached Irivine. Irivine was on his knees holding his head, looking up at Squall. His eyes were filling with tears.

"I Didn't MEAN IT! I-I didn't want to, I was , I was being forced Squall!" Irivine jumped up and grabbed Squall's leather jacket and pulled frantically at him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He screamed looking at Zell's body. Squall pushed past Irivine pulling Rinoa along, till they hit Rinoa's dorm.


	8. In Lovers Arms

Last Kiss

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm so bloody poor..

" _Even those who are gone_

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, Tears of Joy

One thing that nothing can destroy

Is our pride deep inside

We are one." 

Squall and Rinoa walked into the Rinoa's dorm room. Squall shut the door hard, Rinoa fell down on her knees beside the bed and just cried. They were silent in their tears for some time, finally Squall stood up his eyes blood shut from holding the tears that were surfacing. Rinoa turned her head away from her bed and looked up at Squall. Rinoa stood up slowly, the awkwardness between them gone, the tension all of it was gone. Squall and Rinoa walked quickly toward each other and hugged each other. Rinoa let out a wail into Squall's shoulder, tears pouring down her face. Squall closed his eyes tightly, hugging her. A tear ran down Squall's cheek, as he held onto Rinoa for dear life. She squeezed him tightly, crying on his shoulder. They remained that away for a while, both in desperate need for the other, the tension and the arguing put on hold. After some time, Squall slowly pulled away looking down at Rinoa. Rinoa's eyes were puffy, and red. She looked up toward Squall sniffling slightly. Squall brushed his hand across her face gently, trying to smile for her. She closed her eyes, smiling feeling his hand run across her face. Squall knew this wasn't a physically gesture that he wanted her then and there, but the idea entered his mind slowly . Squall wanted her, right then and there. But how could he be thinking about sex at this time. _Damn my raging hormone _Squall thought digested with himself. Rinoa sighed and moved away from Squall and sat on the bed. She moved over to the end so there was some room, Squall took the hint and sat down beside her. Rinoa let a out a slow sigh looking at him, frowning.

"Why?" She asked looking at him. He knew what she was asking, why had Alma wanted to kill Zell, why had Alma wanted to take over, why was Alma taking over. There was to many Why's?

" I don't know, Rinoa, I just don't know." He said looking at her, he knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear it was going to be ok, Zell would be fine, he was just sleeping. But Squall felt he needed to be honest with her, he needed to make up for the times he wasn't.

"I love you." Squall said nodding. Then stopped, shocked himself. _Where the hell did that come from?!_ He thought quickly, his mind was racing. He was just thinking about how he wanted to be honest, well he was being honest. He did love Rinoa, he always would love Rinoa, but the fact remained this wasn't the time at all. He looked nervously at Rinoa, who looked at shocked as he was.

"I'm Sorr-" Rinoa put a lip to Squall's mouth shaking her head. Then moved closer, her lips meeting his. Squall took a few seconds to jump kick into movement, but when he did, you could tell that he wanted her. Squall placed a hand on the back of Rinoa's neck kicking her passionate, and a little forcefully. Then a thought struck Squall.

"Wait stop.." He breathed, that kiss left Squall feeling confused and dazed. He cleared his throat looking at her directly, he took her hands in his.

"Listen Rinny, I don't want to do this now, you're depressed, I'm depressed. We just lost.." Squall started but didn't want to finish that sentence. He didn't want to think of Zell dead, so he chose not to think of it at all. 

"Don't get me wrong!" He started quickly raising his hands looking at the frown on Rinoa's face.

"I love you, I know I do, I just well I wasn't you know, well whatever. I just don't want to do this-" Squall was having a hard time with this, thank god when Rinoa placed a hand over his and nodded slowly.

"I know what you mean, especially since Zell is... no longer with us." She stated nodding her head, Squall saw fresh tears in her eyes. Squall opened his arms and Rinoa plunged into them, crying her eyes out. Squall stroked her hair gently.

"It's ok..." He muttered into her hair. Then Squall raised his eyes up to the door.

"I'll _kill _Alma, I promise.." He growled deeply into Rinoa's hair. 


End file.
